The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to systems and methods for diagnostic medical imaging, such as Nuclear Medicine (NM) imaging.
In NM imaging, systems with multiple detectors or detector heads may be used to image a subject, such as to scan a region of interest. For example, the detectors may be positioned adjacent the subject to acquire NM data. However, in some instances when the orientation and movement of the detector heads is changed, one or more detector heads may obstruct the view of other detector heads.
Additionally, in NM imaging systems, the resolution of the detector, such as a gamma detector, is determined by the resolution of the detector (based on the size of pixels of the detector) and the resolution of a collimator attached to the detector. The resolution degrades with distance of the detector, specifically the collimator, from the subject.
In Single Photon Emission Computed Tomography (SPECT) systems having moving detector heads, the detectors may be positioned to focus on a region of interest. However, because of the size and spacing of the detector heads, when imaging a smaller subject (e.g., pediatric scan), the detector heads may collide when moved in close proximity to the subject, thereby preventing placement of the detector heads close to the subject. Moreover, for larger subjects, gaps may exist between the detectors because the detectors have to be moved apart to allow for focusing on the field of view, which can result in reduced sensitivity. Additionally, for odd shaped subjects or positions, such as where hands are placed to the side of a torso, in order to avoid collisions of the detector heads, the distribution of heads may not be optimal.
Accordingly, because the detector heads cannot be moved in close proximity to the subject, or as a result of other detector head placement difficulties or gaps between the detector heads, image resolution or sensitivity is reduced.